


Telling marks

by R_Gunns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Gunns/pseuds/R_Gunns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People make assumptions when they see the marks over Matt's body. He'd expected from the guys he'd fucked around with, but never from Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrangeLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangeLady/gifts).



> See end notes for the prompt. The past few months for me have been so hectic. So this is me saying I hope you like the fic GrangeLady, but I wish it could've been longer for you!
> 
> Notes on the fic:
> 
> This takes place in a sort-of BDSM world where D/s relationships are probably about as common as non-kinky relationships, but definitely not everyone is in one, and there’s no destined/genetic predisposition towards D or s, it’s just straight up personal choice like RL. But this fic is not about world building lol so i'm giving you the exposition here :)

**College**

Things are going relatively well. The guy, whose name could be Jack, had pushed him against his bedroom door to kiss and bite at his neck, tongue pressing flat over the little pricks of pain left behind. He’d palmed at Matt’s dick a little too roughly for his tastes, pressed his body in close enough that he might have felt trapped had they stayed that way a little longer, but then he leans around and fumbles the door open, and Matt stumbles back into the bedroom with relief.

They both undress quickly, already too worked up to wait. He tugs his shirt over his head with some clumsiness, manages to get his pants off and kicked into a corner when, before he can suggest otherwise, Jack flicks the lights on. Matt fights a wince when he hears the uptick in Jack’s already fast heartbeat, smells the precome where it’s started to create a wet patch in his pants.

“ _Oh._ ” Jack says, with a sort of knowing emphasis, like suddenly he has Matt all figured out. He sees the scars that cover Matt’s body, feels safe in his assumption that it’s not a fighting thing because of Matt’s blindness, and decides the only other option is that Matt is a masochistic sub. It’s happened too many times before, and Matt should really be more careful about letting people see his body.

Jack sits at the foot of the bed and says “C’mere,” fingers reaching out to snag at Matt and pull him closer, leaning in to kiss him soft and sweet even as he pushes Matt to his knees. Which is fine, Matt enjoys giving head so it’s not exactly a hardship. But then as he leans forward to take Jack’s dick into his mouth, Jack slaps him. It shouldn’t be a surprise, but it _is_ , enough that the force of it sends him sprawling to his side, and Matt has to fight the sharp sting of tears in his eyes. He pants for breath, shocked into inertia.

“C’mon, you don’t gotta pretend,” Jack says, hands pulling and tugging at Matt to get him upright, “I know this is how you like it.” He punctuates that with a bruising grip around Matt’s arm, and Matt could not be more done with this situation. He twists out of Jack’s grip, knees him in the balls and punches him once in the face to send him falling back onto the bed. Then he makes a swift exit.

 

**Landman & Zack/Early Nelson & Murdock Era**

It starts with Foggy asking him weirdly sexual questions out of the blue, about rope and bruises and other things that clearly make him feel awkward. Matt brushes it off, after a while Foggy stops, and Matt forgets about it.

But then they’re together one night, Foggy jerking him off slowly while they kiss lazily, focus more on each other than any urgent arousal, and Foggy’s heartbeat picks up a little in nervousness as he pulls back and says, “Okay I know you’re emotionally constipated and don’t want to talk about this stuff and that’s fine, you know, each to their own, but if you want something you should be able to have that, and I’m cool with it, I’m- I don’t really know what I’m doing and you probably-” he huffs, frustrated with himself maybe, then finally says, “Just tell me no if you don’t want this okay?” and proceeds to lean over Matt to grab something from his bedside table.

Matt shifts so he’s more upright on the bed, confused and a little wary, he reaches out with Foggy’s prompting to feel what Foggy’s holding. It’s rope. Coiled up and tied neatly, softer than anything you’d use daily, probably nylon, but unmistakably rope. Matt’s stomach twists unpleasantly as he realises what Foggy intends to do with it; he’d thought that Foggy was _different_ , thought he’d just dismissed the scars or written them off as something Matt did in the past, but now here he is proposing- what, Matt doesn’t know, but he also doesn’t know how to say no to this. Foggy is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and to lose him just because Foggy wants to hurt him a little, he can’t let that happen.

So he smiles. He smiles, and he lays back against the pillows and he says, “Okay Foggy.” And then Foggy is leaning down to kiss him again, which is nice, doesn’t deepen it beyond the softest press of his tongue against Matt’s before he’s sitting back up again, moving to straddle Matt’s waist.

“I’m super new to this buddy, so you gotta tell me if I’m doing it right. I figure for tonight we’ll stay like, super simple. Then maybe we can talk,” Foggy says while he unwinds the rope, and Matt listens to his fingers slip over the material, tugging and separating, making knots and ties in the rope itself, “You do not want to know how much I practiced this buddy, and on my own arm was super hard, so this should be a breeze.”

Matt is a little confused about how preoccupied Foggy is with the rope. He hasn’t hit Matt yet, hasn’t even mentioned his scars. And he said they were keeping it simple, maybe Matt can hope it won’t be that bad. He can handle it. He lets Foggy’s voice wash over him while he works; he’s not talking about anything in particular, just whatever comes to him as he moves Matt’s right arm till it’s fully bent at the elbow and his hand is parallel with his head. He hooks whatever knot he’s made in the rope over Matt’s fingers till they are pulled backward ever so slightly, not enough to hurt, just to restrict his movement, then does something fiddly with the rope that ends with it being circled around his arm a few times before being knotted somewhere. The end result sort of feels like he’s making a chicken wing, and the rope is secure enough that there’s no way he can get out of it.

He’s entirely focused on the continuing process of it, lulled by Foggy’s voice as he talks through tying up his left arm, then as he moves off his waist to press Matt’s legs apart, bent and up against his belly where he repeats a similar process, the rope this time passing once behind his back to keep his legs in place. He forgets, for a little while, the pain that’s coming. His focus goes entirely inward. He isn’t listening to cars outside or pipes running, barely cognisant of anything beyond Foggy’s voice, the feel of the rope against his skin, of Foggy’s fingers gently running up his thighs, over his arms, testing the tightness of the rope, pressing warmth into his skin.

“… _good_ for me,” Matt tunes back into what Foggy’s saying then, the tone itself already sending a sweet rush of pleasure up his spine before he even realises the words Foggy had said. But then Foggy says it again, _keeps_ saying it.

“You hear that Matty? How much of a good boy you are? You are _so_ good, and I know you’d never ask me for this but I’m going to tell you anyway, because you are. So good, and _god_ look how good you’re being for me, you look so beautiful all tied up,” He carries on saying how good Matt is, how perfect and lovely and a good boy, and Matt feels himself flush darkly, toes curling and back arching helplessly.

He moans loudly, so utterly embarrassed but at the same time he feels _good_ , feels like he’s earning the praise somehow, and he can’t help squirming as much as he can in his restraints, dizzy and wanting, dick hard and leaking against his belly.

“ _Please,”_ he manages, which is apparently enough for Foggy, because his hand is on his dick finally, thumb pressing against the head, spreading precome down the shaft- he doesn’t make Matt wait, grips him tightly and jerks him off even as he carries on his toe-curling mantra, how good Matt is, how well he’s doing, how he’s _Foggy’s_ _good boy._ That last one does it, has Matt twitching and thrusting up erratically into Foggy’s hand as he comes, a heady buzz settling over him like smoke, weighing him down until he’s sinking into the bed, into lightness.

“Wow, okay buddy,” Foggy might say, “Guess that was a success.” And Matt can’t be sure while he’s enveloped within the light, but he’s pretty sure he agrees.

*

They don’t talk about it. Or, well- Foggy tries to, talks about how Matt looked, and asks if he’d like to do it again and Matt just. Can’t. He can’t agree to do it again, can’t let himself be open to that, and even if he _did_ like it (and if he’s being honest with himself, he really did) he doesn’t want to hope for the same if Foggy actually wants to hurt him. If that was just a warm up.

But Foggy’s so excited about the whole thing that in the end he caves, of _course_ he does, because Foggy makes him weak, makes him crave softness and attention and if he has to deal with some pain in return for Foggy, he’ll always take the pain. Matt chooses not to reflect on that aspect of his personality. Instead he focuses on his work, and on daredevil, and then suddenly there’s a stolen boy and Wilson Fisk, and Foggy asking him how many fingers he’s holding up and everything changes.

 

**Now**

Time passes. Matt takes down Fisk and then the men that try to take his place, tries to get back into the swing of things, but finds himself falling short. It’s not like he and Foggy are still fighting; if anything they are closer than ever without the barrier daredevil created between them. They’ve had sex since. Everything is fine.

Except Matt keeps thinking back to that night with the rope, and finds himself _craving_ that feeling, that lightness that had settled over him with Foggy in complete control. But then he imagines the pain or humiliation that could follow, and his gut clenches and he finds himself not saying anything.

Which is when, of course, Foggy says something. They’re in bed together, sweaty and sated, when suddenly Foggy is sitting up and his heart is hammering at his ribs like he’s been running a mile. Matt pushes himself to sitting, about to ask what’s wrong when Foggy says,

“Oh God. I thought your scars were from subbing. I assumed- but-” his palms are sweaty when he grabs Matt’s hand in his own, “They’re all from your daredeviling right? Why didn’t you say anything? You just- you let me carry on thinking, and _oh god_ , you let me-”

Matt tries to say something but Foggy steamrolls over him, in a full blown panic, and Matt trying to squeeze his hands and reassure him that _it’s okay, that its happened before, I just didn’t want to lose you_ just makes things worse.

“ _Fuck_ , Matt. In what way does that make it okay? I shouldn’t- if you don’t feel comfortable around me, if you want- if you want to break it off Matt, that’s okay, I’d understand,” and he goes on and on and it’s starting to make Matt panic, actually, that Foggy will break up with him, so he ends up putting a hand over Foggy’s mouth.  

“Foggy. Listen to me. I’m- I’m not going to say I went into that night with completely good feelings. But, it was different with you. Everyone else saw the scars and were happy because they had a chance to inflict pain. But with you it was-” and he’s realising this as he says it, understanding why he felt so good that night, why he wants more, “What you did was for _me_. You had no idea what you were doing but you tried because you thought it was what I wanted. I don’t like pain, don’t want that, but the rope, the good- the stuff you said about me was good. Really _really_ good.”

Foggy seems like he’s understanding finally, his heartbeat slowing back down to a steady pace, so Matt removes his hand. “And if I did that again?” He asks finally, “You wouldn’t just agree for my sake, it’d be for you. And you’d safeword if you felt uncomfortable?”

Matt nods solemnly. Then he listens to Foggy’s heart skip and speed up again when he says, “And what if I said I wanted to do that now?” and finds his own matching the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can only really imagine this being not outright noncon in a BDSM 'verse but if you can make it not angsty in a realistic 'verse that's cool too. Totally inspired by an above prompt and this Dresden Files fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/392922 .
> 
> Matt's new romantic partner has seen his injuries and (due to their own experiences, the AU they live in, or an 'enlightening' chat with one of Matt's other friends) assumes they're due to bedroom activities with previous partners. (An unusually non-wounding time in Hell's Kitchen lets Matt heal up just as they get together? They suspect he's getting his pain fix elsewhere?)
> 
> After giving him a lot of openings to ask them to [smack him around/tie him down/do whatever the hell did that THING to his arm last month, they're open to new things] and getting nothing but confused or embarrassed evasive answers, they take matters into their own hands.
> 
> Matt can't ask? Can't even respond to subtle offers? That's fine. They'll just try some things out.
> 
> I don't mind if Matt's unexpectedly really into it or very uncomfortable, but I would like his partner to stop immediately if he actually refuses anything.  
> Daredevil Kink Meme Prompt URL (If Applicable) http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6959262#cmt6959262"


End file.
